Ninja Karaoke
by LaZ Chaos
Summary: A bunch of ninjas, good and evil, are forced to sing karaoke by a happy, hyper Naruto and a drunk Tsunade. How will this turn out!
1. Intro

**Ninja Karaoke**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

**

"Ok…" Kakashi stares around the room at the different people there. "Who in the world managed this?" The question was based to the closest person in the room, Sakura, who was hiding behind him.

Sakura looks up and moves her short pink locks out of her face with a nervous hand. "I-it was Naruto and Tsunade-sensei!" she murmurs. She looks around the room before continuing. "They decided that everybody, even major enemies, had to participate. Very few managed to get away…"

"Oi! I heard that, Pinky!" Orochimaru snaps. He obviously didn't like how she said 'even major enemies'. "Watch your mouth, cherry-blossom-head!"

Kabuto quickly bows and murmurs a quiet, "Please forgive him. He is in a foul mood about this whole think, Sakura." He turns to Orochimaru. "Master Orochimaru…you better watch what you say. She IS the pupil of Tsunade. Who knows what she is capable of?"

"Yes…" Orochimaru hisses, glaring at the girl hiding behind her former sensei. "Watch your mouth, though."

"Ulp!" Sakura hides behind the masked Jounin even more than she already was.

Tsunade stood on the stage, held the microphone to her mouth and belted out "Ladies and Gentleman! Leaf-nin and Sound-nin! Sand-nin and Missing-nin! Demons and Snakes! Those who are supposedly dead, as well! I am glad to introduce a night of karaoke fun!" She sounded even louder than an announcer, so most people had to cove their ears. Kiba's hurt the most.

"Yeah! We'll have so much fun, believe it!" Naruto added, walking up to stand beside the female Hokage. "This will be a night to remember. Everybody has to sing and NOBODY kills ANYBODY! Got it?" he chirped cheerfully. Everybody nodded. "Great!"

Tsunade shoves the fox-boy over (Right off the stage) and adds, "We'll be going in alphabetical order."

The next thing everybody knows a purple-haired lady storms up to look Tsunade right in the eye. "That is not fair!" Anko belts out. "I start with 'An'! That means I gotta go first!"

"Exactly!" Tsunade and Naruto (Who crawled back on the stage after Anko barged up) chirped at the same time. Anko just fumes.

* * *

What will Anko sing? Who's all there? Read next time to find out!


	2. Anko

**Ninja Karaoke**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Anko's POV)

I can't believe them! I have to sing? In front of everybody even! Jeez! What song should I pick? I rack my brain for ideas before one song makes its way and settles into my mind. "I got it!"

"Then come up here and sing it, Anko!" Tsunade laughs drunkenly. "Let's go girl!"

"Ok…" I sigh, taking my place on stage. Everybody's staring at me. I open my mouth and sing…

(Author's POV)

"_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_," she sings out softly, her voice mingling with the music. Everybody is awed by how good her voice is. (And how sweet it sounds.)

"This is Anko?" Orochimaru gasps silently. "Who knew she could sing like that?" Most people had the same thoughts going through their mind, as well.

"_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase," _the proctor continues gently. She has no idea why it's so quiet in the room. It's scaring her. 'Maybe I sound horrible?' she thinks, tensing a little. She continues anyway.

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me."_

"Wow…this is Master Orochimaru's old student? I would have never have guessed…" Kabuto sneers quietly. He looks up at the demon beside him. He didn't hear Kabuto's snide comment luckily. "She's a good singer, Lord Orochimaru," he comments lightly. "Wouldn't have thought someone as sadistic as her could sound so lovely…"

Orochimaru looks down at his right-hand ninja. "Yeah…who would have guessed…" Oro grins. "Definitely didn't pick that up from me!"

Kabuto smiles and replies, "Of course not, my Lord." You have never heard Orochimaru sing! Never!

"_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me."_

"This was a good idea, kid. One of your best ones," Tsunade comments cheerfully. She hugs Naruto tightly and picks him up off the ground. "Good job!" She sets the boy back on the ground roughly.

"Thanks!"

"_These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase."_

'This is Anko? I would have never thought she could sound so angelic…' Genma thought, blushing slightly. 'Good job, Anko!' He smiles at the singing proctor.

'Why is Genma smiling at me? Does he like my voice? I hope he does…' She holds back a wild blush and loses herself in the music.

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me."_

'Mm-hmm…thought as much…' Kakashi thinks, glancing from the 2nd and 3rd chuunin exam proctors. He grins and listens to her voice.

"_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along."_

Nobody in the room could stop listening to her heavenly voice as she finishes the song up.

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me."_

Anko smiles and chirps out, "So…how'd I do?" Everybody applauded her. "Thanks, everybody!" She jumps off the stage and stands beside Genma.

"Your voice is amazing, Anko…" he tells her smoothly.

"Thank you!" She grins, hiding the pink blush that was rising to her face. "Thank you…"

"Next up…" Tsunade and Naruto grin, " Asuma!"

"NOOOOO!" The room filled with horror as the man in question dropped his cigarette.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go! Anko's up and Asuma's next!


	3. Asuma

**Ninja Karaoke**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Or songs!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Asuma's POV)

'Uh…ok..this is it…deep breath!' I walk over and jump up onto the stage. I am so gonna stink at this. At least the song is a good one! (AN: I like it!)

Tsunade and Naruto stroll over and hand me the microphone. "Ok…this is your time to shine, Asuma-Sensei!" Naruto laughed. "Don't lose face, dude!" Stupid kid…should sqash him like a bug! Sorry, Shino!

Tsunade laughed and wandered up in front of the fox-boy. "Hey, Naruto. Let ME say the mean stuff from now on…ok?" Her voice was menacing. She turned and smiled a bit too nicely. "Hey, Asuma!" she whispered lightly. "Remember this…Kurunai is in the room. Don't blow it!" She laughed wickedly and jumped off the stage. Curse that woman!

"Get a move on!" Ino cried out, impatient.

"Hey! I can start when I want to start! Be more respectful! I'm your sensei!" I snap at her. I am so not ready for this! But…what the heck? Lets do this thang!

(Author's POV)

"_Do ever seem to have one of those days where everyone's on your case _

_From your teacher all the way to your best girlfriend? _

_Well you I use to have those about all the time. But I found a way to get out of it  
Let me tell ya 'bout ..." _The man sang roughly. He wasn't a horrible singer, but nowhere near as good as Anko. He held back a nervous flush and kept his eyes of Kurunai's red ones. He held his cigarette tightly in his hand.

"_Sittin' in the classroom thinkin' it's a drag  
Listening to the teacher rap-just ain't my bag  
When two bells ring you know it's my cue  
Gonna meet the boys on floor number 2" _he sang. He was getting the hang of this. It was pretty fun!

Kurunai shook her head. She recognized this song. It was a perfect fit to the smoker.

"_Checkin' out the halls makin sure the coast is clear  
Lookin' in the stalls-nah, there ain't nobody here  
My buddy Kakashi _

To get caught would surely be the death of us all" 

Sakura looks at her teacher. "What is he singing about, Sensei?" her green eyes pierced his dark eye gently. "Please?"

Kakashi smiled under the mask. "Listen to the words, Sakura-chan!" he advised. "You'll be surprised what it means. Probably not!"

Asuma smiled before singing the chorus. "_Smokin' in the boys room  
Smokin' in the boys room  
Teacher don't you fill me up with your rules  
Everybody knows that smokin' ain't allowed in school  
Hey can I be excused?" _

Sakura looked confused. "Kakashi-Sensei…did you smoke before?"

"Yes…I did. Quit soon after, though!"

"_Put me to work the school book store  
Check-out counter and I got bored  
Teacher was lookin' for me all around  
Two hours later you know where I was found" _

Gai sighed. "I remember the days he and Kakashi would simply vanish. I always knew where they were, though. They were simply in the boys' bathroom!"

"_Smokin' in the boys room  
I tell you I was Smokin' in the boys room  
Now, Now, Now Teacher don't you fill me up with your rules  
Everybody knows that smokin' ain't allowed in school" _Asuma grinned as people laughed, joked, reminisced, and looked plain confused. 'This is SO much fun!' he thought.

"_Smokin' in the boys room  
Smokin' in the boys room  
I tell you I was Smokin' in the boys room  
Smokin' in the boys room  
Teacher don't you fill me up with your rules  
Everybody knows that smokin' ain't allowed in school" _He smiled and kept up with the karaoke music of the song.

"_One more time!" _He took a deep breath and finished the song finally. 'Why'd I have to pick such a LONG song?'

"_Smokin' in the boys room  
Smokin' in the boys room  
Now Teacher I ain't foolin' around with your rule  
Cause everybody knows that Smokin' ain't allowed in School!" _he concluded. He was surprised by all the applause he heard after his number.

Jumping off the stage he tried to sneak away but was foiled by a hand on his shoulder. "Huh?"

"Uh-uh-uh?" Kurunai scolded him, mockingly. "You're not getting away, mister! You sang a good song well! Good job!" She surprised him with a light kiss on the cheek. "Good job, Asuma…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok! That song was Motley Crew's 'Smoking in the Boys Room.' Anko's song was 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. READ AND REVIEW! Please?


	4. Chouji

**Ninja Karaoke**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade hiccups as she wanders onto the stage, smiling idiotically at the piece of paper in her hand as she goes. "The next person is…(HIC!) Chouji!" She smiles and waits for the loud cry.

"NO! (MUNCH, MUNCH)!"

(Chouji's POV)

"I can't do this!" I cry out, looking desperately at my 'best friends'. "Please…do something, guys! Don't make me do this!" I look to face Asuma-sensei.

"I had to…so do you!" my teacher grins. He sets his hand on my shoulder. "Come on, Chouji! It's all for fun." He laughs aloud as my expression drops even more.

Shikamaru sighs loudly. "So troublesome…Chouji, there is nothing we can do. So get up there and hope for it to be all over fast." He yawns and smirks at my incredulous face.

"Fine…"

(Author's POV)

Everyone looks confused as the easily known as Michael Jackson's music comes through the karaoke machine. Chouji picks up the mike and waddles to the middle of the stage. (Sorry…he's not one of my favorites…)

"_How come you're always such a fussy woman  
Don't want no Captain Crunch, don't want no Raison Bran  
Well, don't you know that other kids are starving in Japan  
So eat it, just eat it_," he sang horribly. Everyone went reeling.

"Oh my god!" Ino whispers to Shikamaru. She looks up at his wincing face. "Who knew he sang this badly? I sure didn't…" She puts a hand over one of her hears and leans against her teammate for support.

Shikamaru grimaces and holds Ino against him so she doesn't fall to the ground from Chouji's insanely horrible voice. "I did…he's my best friend remember…I was dreading this the whole time I knew about this stupid thing!"

"_Don't want to argue, I don't want to debate  
Don't want to hear about what kind of food you hate  
You won't get no dessert 'till you clean off your plate  
So eat it." _

Chouji squeaked out Weird Al's version of 'Beat it'. It's called 'Eat It'. He looks embarrassedly at the crowd. 'Sorry…' he pleads silently. 'Sorry…'

Kabuto flinches from every word. "He's worse than you!" he splutters out to his master. He then covers his mouth and looks up warily at Orochimaru. "Sorry, lord Orochimaru…"

"it's ok..Kabuto…" Oro bites out. "I understand…perfectly…" They both flinch as Chouji's voice cracks slightly.

"_Don't you tell me you're full  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Get yourself an egg and beat it  
Have some more chicken, have some more pie  
It doesn't matter if it's boiled or fried  
Just eat it, eat it, just eat it, eat it  
Just eat it, eat it, just eat it, eat it, ooh"_

"Wow…" Naruto gags. "Who knew someone could sing this badly…"

"Shhh!" Tsunade shushes. She indicates to the video camera in her hand. "Blackmail…" she whispers, grinning. Naruto smirks at the simplicity, yet wit of her plan.

"_Your table manners are some cryin' shame  
You're playin' with your food, this ain't some kind of game  
Now, if you starve to death, you'll just have yourself to blame  
So eat it, just eat it."_

"We got to stop this!" Ino sobs from the horrid racket. She clutches her friend's vest and cries heavily into him. He strokes her hair softly. "Please…Shika…"

"It's gonna be alright, Ino. It'll be ok…" Shikamaru murmurs and hugs her tightly.

"_You better listen, better do what you're told  
You haven't even touched your tuna casserole  
You better chow down or it's gonna get cold  
So eat it." _'Sorry, Ino…Shikamaru…I'm sorry…'

Asuma grimaces and puts his hand on Kurunai's shoulder sympathetically. "It's gonna be done soon…"

"Ya…" She holds back her curses.

"_I don't care if you're full  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Open up your mouth and feed it  
Have some more yogurt, have some more Spam  
It doesn't matter it it's fresh or canned  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Don't you make me repeat it  
Have a banana, have a whole bunch  
It doesn't matter what you had for lunch  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it._"

"Ugh…my camera's gonna break if this keep up…" Tsunade grimaces, holding the camera to Naruto. "Keep it taping…I'm gonna get some more sake…"

"Um…ok, ma'am!" Naruto cries, taking the video camera from the lady.

"_eat it eat it, eat it, eat it  
If it's gettin' cold, reheat it  
Have a big dinner, have a light snack  
If you don't like it, you can't send it back  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Get yourself an egg and beat it (oh lord)  
Have some more chicken, have some more pie  
It doesn't matter if it's boiled or fried  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Don't you make me repeat it (oh no)  
Have a banana, have a whole bunch  
It doesn't matter what you had for lunch  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it."_

Chouji cheers as he finished the song. "Oh yeah! No more!" Everybody has to laugh at his comment.

Tsunade laughed and walked over to the stage. "Next is…Deidara!"

"What?" the girly-boy sputters. "Why me?" he moans as Itachi pushes him toward the stage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well...That was Chouji with Weird Al's 'Eat It.' Read and Review!


	5. Deidara

**Ninja Karaoke**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters._**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade laughed and walked over to the stage. "Next is…Deidara!"

"What?" the girly-boy sputters. "Why me?" he moans as Itachi pushes him toward the stage. "Itachi! Please! Don't make me…" he whines and pleads, clutching onto the elder Uchiha's legs.

Itachi glares down at the ex-stone ninja. "If you don't get off me and onto that stage in three seconds," he warns in an emotionless (AKA: or else type) voice. "I will assure you that you will have a young, long and painful death!" he spat out, trying to peel the girly-boy off of his legs. "3, 2…"

"AAHH!" Deidara yelps. Before Itachi finishes saying '1' Deidara is on the stage, holding he mike like it's the grossest thing in the world.

"Ok…" Deidara murmurs embarrassedly. He goes over to the karaoke machine and selects his song then and there. Kind of at random choice between a few songs he likes…male singers, of course.

"Get a move on!" Tsunade shouts from the edge of the stage. She hiccups loudly.

Deidara turns to glare at her. "I am trying!" he screams at the drunken Hokage. He then resumes to murmur cruel things about her under his breath. "Kay…done…"

"FINALLY!" Tsunade and Naruto both cry out.

"SHUT UP!"

Itachi laughs silently. "Always has had the female attribute for taking a long time to choose stuff…" (No offense to girls! I am a girl, too!)

Itachi falls onto the floor when a chunk of clay met him full on the face. "I HEARD THAT, ITACHI!" Deidara screams loudly (He was using the mike, too. Ouch!)

Naruto walks over to the karaoke machine. "OK!" he shouts energetically. "Let's get this started!" He presses play and hurries back over to where Tsunade is.

Eerie guitar music starts to fill the room. Everyone was slightly fearful to learn just what song the clay-wielder had chosen for this.

"Not this song…" Itachi moans into his hand. Sasuke comes to stand beside his evil older brother. "Oh god…not this song. I hate it when he sings this. It's so annoying. 'Specially since he sings it every god damned day!" He seems not to notice the avengers presence.

"What song?" Sasuke quietly questions, getting used to the guitar music.

"What?" Itachi turns to look at his brother. "You're talking to me?" he ponders for a moment. "The song is 'Is This The End?' by Creed," he replies, glaring up at the clay-master who just smirked back.

"Oh…" Sasuke murmurs, wandering back to his teammates.

Deidara hums to the music before the words start playing.

"_The rage in my eyes  
Could have compared to the eye of a sun  
Then rain  
Took it's course through the hands of the Son,"_ he sang softly, his voice higher than what the singer's is actually like.

"God…he did this to smite me…" Itachi murmurs into his hands.

"He's better than what Itachi made him out to be," Sasuke concludes to his teammates quietly. "And this sounds like it will be a pretty good song."

"_Repent for all time  
the world is at war leaving all fault behind."_

Dozu glares coldly at the blond. "I was going to sing one of Creed's songs!" he spat out. Zaku and Kin turn to looks at him.

"If it's not the same song it should be ok…" Zaku informs him. He turns and retorts, "Not like any of this really matters. It's not a contest…"

Kin cringes, not wanting to hear either her teammates sing. She's heard Dozu before…that was a nightmare. Hopefully Zaku is a better singer…

The music rises slightly before turning back into a soft sound.

"_So is this the end for us my friend?  
So is this the end for us my friend?"_

Everyone started to conclude that the song wouldn't become up beat.

Orochimaru sighs slightly. "I wish this song wasn't so dull…" he mutters bored. He leans against the wall.

"_The stains in the sky  
Are there to remind us of man and his fight  
When two worlds collide  
One steals the life like a thief in the night  
So look to the sky  
He hold the keys for your life and mine."_

Deidara's voice catches each beat, as it gradually grows louder and rougher.

"_So is this the end for us my friend?  
So is this the end for us my friend?  
So is this the end for us my friend?"_

"You were saying, milord?" Kabuto smiles. Orochimaru just ignored him, liking the music.

"_Well as though we rise  
as the day breaks the dawn  
and as the moon hides the sun  
Oh, the sun."_

He sings lightly, staring smugly at his annoyed friend. 'Having fun yet?' he mouths out to Itachi. Those who caught it laughed while Itachi sputtered.

"_No more sorrow  
All those crying days are gone  
No more sorrow, now it's gone  
Now it's gone  
Now it's gone_."

The music calms down and everybody waited for the finale of the song.

"_So is this the end for us my friend?"_

The music again picks up beat. Deidara sings it with now qualms at all, swaying slightly as he sings the music.

"_So is this the end for us my friend?  
So is this the end for us my friend?  
So is this the end for us my friend?"_

His voice forms the final line softly.

"_So is this the end for us my friend?"_

"Good? At all?" the missing-ninja questions, setting down the mike and turning off the music. He looks shyly at the crowd who then burst out in applause from his performance. "Thank you!" he cries, jumping off the stage. He goes and hugs Itachi. "Was I good, Itachi…_sama_?" he questions seductively.

"W-what?" Itachi spits, pushing the laughing boy down to the ground. "God you gay freak!"

"I am not gay!" Deidara argues.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_There you have it. Deidara's song was 'Is This The End' by Creed. I d not, in any way, own that song. I don't even have the CD…(Cries pitifully until someone gives it to me.)_**


	6. Dozu

**Ninja Karaoke**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Next up…" Naruto says in a booming voice as Tsunade walks up and pushes him. "Ow! What was that for, Tsunade-Sama?" Naruto questions loudly, nursing a rather large bump on his head.

"I do the introductions!" Tsunade snaps, forming a large angry aura around her body. "Next up…" she starts in an even louder voice than Naruto (And we all know how loud he can be!) "DOZU!" she cries out.

"NOOO!"

Surprisingly enough it wasn't from our condemned singer, but from the condemned singer's friend and teammate, the condemned Kin!

"Kin!" Dozu whines loudly. "Why do you always have to bug me so?" he questions in an odd poetic kind of voice. Zaku hits him.

"Just get on that stage and break everyone's ear drums and scar them for life!" the air-wielder snaps irritably. He goes over to Kin and supports her as she cries and mumbles 'I don't want to die' over and over.

"…" was all Dozu could say (or not say) as he walks over to the stage. Other people grew wary as Kin cried, muttered and clung to her annoying teammate to save her.

"Ok…?" Tsunade blinks. She hands the Dozu the microphone. 'Hw bad can he be? He's a sound ninja, after all!' "Well…ready when you are, Dozu…"

"Uh…ok, ma'am." Dozu walks over to the karaoke machine and carefully selects his song. Pressing play, music similar to Deidara's song filled the room.

"_Run...Hide  
All that was sacred to us  
Sacred to us  
See the signs  
The covenant has been broken  
By mankind  
Leaving us with no shoulder...with no shoulder  
To rest our head on  
To rest our head on  
To rest our head on" _the sound nin sung out horribly.

"He's worse than Chouji!" Ino cries, turning to find Shikamaru so she can use him for support again. He wasn't there, though. "Shikamaru?"

"What?" came the annoyed reply. He walks up to her, but kept his distance slightly. "I…I'll be back soon…I have to talk to Asuma-sensei. It's important…"

"Um…ok…" Ino blinks. She watches her friend sought out there teacher. 'Wonder what that's about?"

"_Who's got my back now?  
When all we have left is deceptive  
so disconnected  
so what is the truth now?"_ _  
_

"Make him stop!" Kin moans loudly, clutching the air-wielder tightly. "SAVE ME, ZAKU!" She sobs into his chest as their teammate continues.

"It's gonna be ok, Kin. We'll get through this…" A particularly SQUEAKY sound came from Dozu's mouth. "…Somehow…" Zaku adds, holding the girl close to himself.

"_There's still time  
All that has been devastated  
Can be recreated  
Realize  
We pick up the broken pieces  
Of our lives  
Giving ourselves to each other...ourselves to each other  
To rest our head on  
To rest our head on  
To rest our head on" _Dozu frowns. 'This is ridiculous. Why do we have to sing? So many other bad guys got out!' he thinks, embarrassed of the torture he was putting everyone through.

"Amazing…" Kabuto murmurs, his hand moving to fix his glasses. He looks up to the snake-man beside him. "Milord…he is worse than you. Maybe he should be used to get information from prisoners. They'd give up in a heartbeat…" Orochimaru sniggers.

"_Who's got my back now?  
When all we have left is deceptive  
so disconnected  
what is the truth now? _

Who's got my back now?  
When all we have left is deceptive  
so disconnected  
what is the truth now?" 'When will this be over?' Dozu moans sliently, glancing at the crowd flinching from every note he sings. 'I'm sorry…even I'm not evil enough to do this willingly!'

"_Tell me the truth now...Tell us the truth now  
who's got my back now?  
When all we have left is deceptive  
so disconnected  
what is the truth now" _

Everyone cheered when he was finished. The only reason was because they were so relieved that is was FINALLY over! And not a moment to soon.

"Is Kin ok?" Dozu looks at the still girl in his teammate's arms. He looks at her carefully. "Her eyes are open…" he notes carefully.

"Uh…" Zaku takes a look at the konoichi carefully. He stares right into her eyes. "Dozu?" he questions uncertainly. "I think she's dead…I've never seen her like this before."

Dozu laughs. "Even MY singing isn't bad enough to kill someone!" He gives off an uneasy feeling. "At least…I think it won't. Do you think she's actually dead?"

Zaku frowns, laying her on the ground. "I don't know…" He pinches the vein on her wrist. "Um…I don't feel a pulse." He lays his hand just above the defenseless girl's chest. "And…she's not breathing. Or…blinking…" He looks over her. "I'd call that dead, dude." He stands up and hurries over to the sound master and lackey. "KABUTO! KABUTO!"

"What is it?" Kabuto questions, catching the fear in the pawn's voice. He leaves his master's side and walks over to the panicking boy. "What is it?" he repeats calmly.

"D-Dozu killed Kin with his singing! She has no heartbeat! She's DEAD!" Zaku than starts babbling about Kin being dead. "D-E-D…I mean…D-E-A-D!"

"I'll see what I can do…" Kabuto blinks. 'This isn't good. We need her. She's one of Orochimaru's pawns…' He follows the boy to where the Konoichi's corpse lay.

"Kabuto! What do you make of the situation?" Dozu questions, calmer than Zaku.

"I was holding a corpse! I was HUGGING a corpse! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW!" Zaku was mumbling/freaking out.

Kabuto kneels next to the dead girl. Setting his hand over her heart (Sick! You're a pervert, Kabuto!) he sighs. "She's not dead…she's unconscious."

"But she's not breathing!" Zaku cries, grabbing hold of Kabuto's other arm. "Or blinking…and she didn't have a heartbeat!"

"You're an idiot. The red mark from where you pinched her is on her flesh not her vein…and her breathing is faint with unconsciousness. That is also why she's not blinking. Dumb ass…" The medic quickly put some of his chakra into her ears, healing the broken ear drums. "She'll be fine…" he gets up and goes back to his master.

"Imbecile!" Dozu whacks the air-wielder over the head.

Tsunade giggles drunkenly. "Next up…Kazekage-san!"

Everyone blinks. "Singing? GAARA?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So…Dozu sang so bad he 'killed' Kin. But…it seems that all he did was break her eardrums. Wow…he really can't sing! R and R! And next up is Gaara. What will he sing? Find out in the next update…whenever that might be. Maybe it'll be tomorrow!**_


	7. Gaara

**Ninja Karaoke**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **_

_**ALSO, I need a song for Gekkou Hay ate. Also known as the man who coughs every second sentence. I need a good song for him, but there's only Gaara (which is this one) and Gai before him. If I don't get one for him, I'll have to skip him completely. I'm already skipping characters so I don't want to skip anymore! TT**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade giggles drunkenly. "Next up…Kazekage-san!"

Everyone blinks. "Singing? GAARA?"

"Err…" Temari looks down at her impassive little brother. "Are you up to it, Gaara?" she questions carefully. She doesn't want him to get angry after all.

"I guess…" he mutters. He walks slowly up to the stage and walks just as slowly to the karaoke machine. He slips in a song and slowly the room fills with a rougher type of rock music.

"_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate what creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master, and I am waiting for disaster" _Gaara's voice was a bit soft and eerie for the actual singer's, but it matched the music well. It gave it a bit more of a creepy feel to it.

"_I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder  
It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder" _Gaara, surprisingly, could actually make his voice raise in noise to match the song.

_"Getting away, getting away, getting away"_

"Gaara is quite good…" Kankuro says, watching proudly as his little brother sings.

Temari nods, smiling arrogantly at everyone around with a look that says 'he is SO better than you!' She grins. "He really picked a good song, too. Although his voice is different from the actual singer's, Gaara's voice fits perfectly with the music as well!"

_"I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to  
I never look back cause I don't even want to  
And I don't need to, because I'm getting away with murder"_

"He's good…" Tsunade says, nodding approvingly at the Kazekage. "Just what is expected for a Kage."

_"I feel irrational, so confrontational  
to tell the truth I am getting away with murder  
it is impossible to never tell the truth  
but the reality is I'm getting away with murder"_

"Wow…who would have thought that Gaara-sama is so good?" Deidara chirps, smiling up at the Uchiha. "Is he not, Itachi-sama?"

"Stop calling me that! And stop calling other people that, as well!" the teen cries.

"ANSWER!"

Itachi sighs at Deidara's childishness. "Yes…he is…"

_"Getting away, getting away, getting away  
Getting away, getting away, getting away  
Getting away, getting away, getting away  
Murder"_

"Wow…he's good…" Kakashi says. "I wouldn't have expected him to be…"

Sakura looks bewildered at her teacher. "Why is that, Sensei?" Sasuke just ignores both of them, pretending he's not even there.

"Well…since all the evil guys I know have horrible singing voices."

"How many evil people have you heard sing?" Sakura doubts many.

Kakashi smiles lightly. "Two. Dozu and Orochimaru…"

_"Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate what creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishments  
And I'm you're master, and I am craving this disaster_

_I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder  
It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

_Getting away, getting away, getting away"_

Gaara frowns, wishing this to end. He hates singing, let alone in front of such a big crowd of people. 'I hate crowds…'

_'I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder  
It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder'_

As soon as the song ends, he hands the microphone to Naruto and walks off the stage. He moves slowly until he is beside his older siblings. "I hate this…"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTTTT UUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPP…" Tsunade's grin fades. "No!" she cries. Everyone is surprised to see her panic slightly. "Naruto…you make the announcement…I'm gonna hide now…"

"Huh?" Naruto grabs the list and widens his eyes. "Next up is Gai-sensei…" Everyone laughs (minus Gai and Lee) at how Tsunade had panicked.

"AWLRIGHT!" Gai cheers.

"NOOOO!" Tsunade cries pitifully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry, Gai. Can't help it. It's just…the eyebrows…are so…fuzzy! EW! He reminds me of a much funnier version of my French teacher Mr. Brander. Except his fuzzy eyebrows are in a uni-brow. (snort)**


	8. Gai

Ninja Karaoke

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **_

I need a song for Gekkou Hayate. Also known as the man who coughs every second sentence. I need a good song for him, but there's only Gai before him. If I don't get one for him, I'll have to skip him completely. I'm already skipping characters so I don't want to skip anymore! T-T

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTTTT UUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPP…" Tsunade's grin fades. "No!" she cries. Everyone is surprised to see her panic slightly. "Naruto…you make the announcement…I'm gonna hide now…"

"Huh?" Naruto grabs the list and widens his eyes. "Next up is Gai-sensei…" Everyone laughs (minus Gai and Lee) at how Tsunade had panicked.

"AWLRIGHT!" Gai cheers.

"NOOOO!" Tsunade cries pitifully.

Everyone watches as Tsunade bolts off the stage and into the farthest corner with a large bottle of sake. Then Gai walks onto the stage and over to the karaoke machine. Ever so horridly, 80's disco music fills the room.

"_Body...wanna feel my body?  
Body...such a thrill my body  
Body...wanna touch my body?  
Body...it's too much my body  
check it out my body, body.  
Don't you doubt my body, body?  
Talkin' bout my body, body,  
check it out my body" _Gai sings happily and, much to the horror of EVERYONE (even Lee) in the room, he dances to it as well. 'Kakashi will not beat me in this!'

"S-Sensei?" Lee splutters. He uses every bit of energy and strength he has to keep his hands away from his ears and eyes. 'I have to watch this…Sensei would want me…to…' The poor boy shuddered at every pelvic thrust the man did.

"Lee! Cover your eyes!" Ten-Ten cries, uncovering hers to look at her teammate. "Even Neji is covering his…and his byakkugan is not activated!" he tries to cover Lee's eyes herself, but he pushes her away. "I'll be right back!"

"SAKURA!" Ten-Ten hurries over to the pink-haired medic. "You need to get Lee to cover his eyes! He's just to loyal to do that!"

"Oh, Lee!" Sakura then hurries with Ten-Ten to where the two rivals are standing, one being loyal to his mentor, the other one saving his own virgin eyes.

"_Every man wants to be a macho, macho man  
to have the kind of body, always in demand  
Jogging in the mornings, go man go  
works out in the health spa, muscles glow  
You can best believe that, he's a macho man  
ready to get down with, anyone he can" _

"Lee! Cover your eyes!" Sakura orders quietly. She shakes Lee out of his disgusted stupor.

"B-but…I can't insult Gai-Sensei…" Lee tells her, aghast that she'd even suggest such a thing. "I'm sorry…but…I can't…" Lee flinches at each move Gai makes. "Ok…YES I CAN!" Ten-Ten and Sakura sigh as he puts his hands over his eyes before following in suit.

_Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!  
Macho, macho man (macho man)  
I've got to be, a macho man  
Macho, macho man  
I've got to be a macho! OW!" _

"Oh, Gai…you're really harming your already partial dead image here…" Kakashi murmurs to Sasuke. Both have their forehead protectors pulled over both eyes.

"Hn…" Sasuke agrees.

"_Macho, macho man  
I've got to be, a macho man  
Macho, macho man (yeah, yeah)  
I've got to be a macho!" _Gai sings, not noticing that everyone in the room has their eyes covered.

"_Body, it's so hot, my body,_

_Body, love to pop my body,_

_Body, love to please my body,  
Body, don't you tease my body,  
Body, you'll adore my body,  
Body, come explore my body,  
Body, made by God, my body,  
Body, it's so good, my body"_

"GOD!" Orochimaru snaps coldly to Kabuto. "When will he shut up?" he curses out.

"Well…the song is close to 5 minutes and 30 seconds…" Kabuto admits. He had taken his glasses off. (I'm not sure if he needs them to see, but in this fan fiction he does! XD)

"No…" Oro murmurs sadly.

"You can tell a macho, he has a funky walk  
his western shirts and leather, always look so boss  
Funky with his body, he's a king  
call him Mister Eagle, dig his chains  
You can best believe that, he's a macho man  
likes to be the leader, he never dresses grand"

"I…WILL…KILL…HIM!" Anko screams. Luckily Genma and Asuma hold him back. "LET ME GO! I GOT TO KILL A STUPID IDIOT THAT'S ON THE STAGE!" Kurunai is covering the 2nd exam proctor's eyes.

"_Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!  
Macho, macho man  
I've got to be, a macho man  
Macho, macho man  
I've got to be a macho! (All right) _

Macho, macho man (yeah, yeah)  
I've got to be, a macho man  
Macho, macho man  
I've got to be a macho! All Right!"

"Make him...stop…" Kiba growls out, covering his ears and just keeping his eyes closed. "MAKE HIM STOP!" He falls to the grown, whimpering pitifully.

Hinata kneels next to the boy. "It's g-going to be ok, K-Kiba-kun!" she says, hoping she's correct. 'Poor Kiba-kun's ears are more sensitive than everyone else's!'

"_Ugh! Macho...baby!  
Body, body, body wanna feel my body,  
Body, body, body gonna thrill my body,  
Body, body, body don'tcha stop my body,  
Body, body, body it's so hot my body"_

"Erg…" Deidara has his eyes shut and his hand over his mouth. "I think I'm going to be…sick…Itachi-sama!" he whines. Tears of torture run down his face.

"There, there…it'll be over soon…" Itachi coos, rubbing the ex-stone ninja's back gently. He didn't get mad at the girly-boy for calling his 'sama' since Deidara was actually looking kind off green.

"_Every man ought to be a macho, macho man,  
To live a life of freedom, machos make a stand,  
Have their own life style and ideals,  
Possess the strength and confidence, life's a steal,  
You can best believe that he's a macho man  
He's a special person in anybody's land. _

Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!  
Macho, macho man (macho man)  
I've got to be, a macho man  
Macho, macho man  
I've got to be a macho! (Dig the hair on my chest)"

"Why me?" Tsunade sobs, hugging Ton-Ton tightly for support. Even the pig was shuddering in disgust.

"_  
Macho, macho man (see my big thick eyebrows)  
I've got to be, a macho man  
Macho, macho man  
I've got to be a macho! (Dig broad shoulders) _

Macho, macho man (dig my muscles!)  
I've got to be, a macho man  
Macho, macho man  
I've got to be a macho!

Macho, macho man  
I've got to be, a macho man  
Macho, macho man  
I've got to be a macho! HEY!"

"FINALLY!" Everyone cries, unveiling his or her eyes carefully.

Gai cries as he walks over to a lonely corner. "But…but…WAHHH!" Everyone feels slightly bad for the taijutsu ninja, but they don't say anything since pain stays strong.

"N…next up…" Tsunade chokes. "Is–"

* * *

_**I will wait a week for ideas for Gekkou Hayate, if I don't get any good ones…I'll have to skip him and go straight to Genma…**_


	9. Gekkou

**Ninja Karaoke**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. _**

**_I found a song for him! Thanks to a DarkXSatoshi fan fiction. So here's Gekkou Hayate's!_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"N…next up…" Tsunade chokes. "Is–" She smiles at reading the next name. "Gekkou Hayate!"

"What?" Kankuro splutters. "I thought he was dead?" He leaves out the fact that it was his very own sensei (who somehow managed to avoid this whole thing) that had killed him.

"Ya…so (cough)?" Gekkou questions, walking over and up onto the stage. "Your point (cough) being? There are such jutsu that can bring a (cough) man back from the dead. Tsunade-sama used a temp- (Cough) -orary one so I had to come a do this…(cough)" he explains.

"Oh…" Kankuro blinks. 'She brought people back from the dead? What a weird lady…'

"Ok! Come on, Gekkou! Please pick a good song and be an ok singer!" Tsunade says, praying another Gai incident won't happen anytime soon.

"It's ok…I won't be like (cough) Gai…" Gekkou laughs. He slips in a lozenge in his mouth before going over to the karaoke machine so he can sing his song without coughing up a storm.

After he presses play rock music flows out of the speakers.

"_In fields where nothing grew but weeds,  
I found a flower at my feet,  
bending there in my direction,  
I wrapped a hand around its stem,  
and pulled until the roots gave in,  
finding there what I've been missing,  
and I know..." _he sings. Surprisingly, he could sing AND sing great! People listen to the music and his voice, deciding that he picked a good song.

"_So I tell myself, (tell myself) it's wrong,  
there's a point we pass from which we can't return,  
I felt the cold rain of the coming storm" _He smiles dryly as he prepares to sing the chorus. 'Little do they know, I am singing this song about a certain Jounin here. But she's not smart enough to figure it out…'

"Yes…" Tsunade sighs happily. "A good singer and a good song!" Naruto nods his agreements.

_"All because of you,  
I haven't slept in so long,  
when I do I dream,  
of drowning in the ocean,  
longing for the shore,  
where I can lay my head down,  
I'll follow your voice,  
all you have to do is,  
shout it out!"_

In the slight (one second) pause, a cough escapes his lips, before he continues good-naturedly.

_"Inside my hands these petals browned,  
dried up fallen to the ground,  
but it was already too late now,  
I pushed my fingers through the earth,  
returned this flower to the dirt,  
so it could live, I walked away now,  
(but) I know..."_

Anko chuckles slightly. "Well, Genma…so far the exam proctors are good singers! Think you can compete?" she teases lightly. She's not aware of someone's quick glance at her face.

"I don't know…" Genma's voice is dry. While she didn't, he _did _catch the hidden glance. 'Back off, buster…_'_ he mentally tells him.

"_Not a day goes by when I don't feel this burn,  
there's a point we pass from which we can't return,  
I felt the cold rain of the coming storm..." _Gekkou frowns slightly. 'Dammit…I hate him!'

"This is a good song," Kakashi smiles. He, too, could sense anger from Genma and uneasiness from Gekkou. 'Well…so both 3rd exam proctors like Anko…interesting…'

"It's good!" Sakura agrees. She smiles up at her ex-sensei.

"_All because of you,  
I haven't slept in so long,  
when I do I dream,  
of drowning in the ocean,  
longing for the shore,  
where I can lay my head down,  
I'll follow your voice,  
all you have to do is,  
shout it out!"_

"I really think he has a good voice and good taste in music!" Anko says. She smiles slightly as she mouth the words of the song as Gekkou sings them aloud. "I'm glad Tsunade brought him back. I never knew he could sing like this!"

"Ya…" Genma murmurs. 'God…I HATE him! Why does he have to be here? He's DEAD!'

"_All because of you  
All because of you" _Gekkou sighs softly. 'All because of you, Anko, I felt that if I found out about the sand and sound's plan…I could have proved something to you. That maybe you would have noticed me…'

"_All because of you,  
I haven't slept in so long,  
when I do I dream,  
of drowning in the ocean,  
longing for the shore,  
where I can lay my head down,  
(inside these arms of yours)" _

'That jerk…he keeps looking at her!' Genma is ready to re-kill the man himself.

Anko looks slightly puzzled. "He's singing about someone…but I wonder who? It would be uber sweet if he is singing about me, wouldn't it?" she says. She doesn't realize that she's making the senbon-chewer even angrier.

"_All because of you,  
I believe in angels,  
not the kind with wings,  
no, not the kind with halos,  
the kind that bring you home,  
when home becomes a strange place,  
I'll follow your voice,  
all you have to do is,  
SHOUT IT OUT!" _Gekkou finishes, gasps slightly. "I think I over used my voice…" he admits over the applause.

"Gekkou!" He pauses to look over. He's surprised to see his 'angel' run over. Anko grabs his arm gently. "You did really good!"

"Thanks…" he smiles at her.

"You to did the best so far!" Sakura tells the two proctors. "I wonder if Genma is just as good, too?"

Anko laughs lightly, still holding Gekkou's arm (While the Genma in the corner gets angrier and jealouser…) "I told Genma the exact same thing!" She turns to Gekkou. "Who were you singing about?"

Gekkou starts. "Um…I won't tell (cough) you until you tell me…" he says, trying to avoid her question. 'If I tell her…Genma will KILl me so I'm dead AGAIN!'

"Well…" The 2nd exam proctor pulls him over to a non-inhabited area. "I was actually singing about Orchimaru-sensei. I mean…I want to be loyal to him, even though he's a danger to Konoha…" she admits sadly.

"I…see…" Gekkou takes a deep breath. "I was singing (cough) about you, Anko…" He looks away quickly. 'Please don't notice, Genma…' he prays.

"Really?" He looks over to see the blushing face of Anko. "I…" She bends up and kisses him. He kisses her back.

"WHAT?" Genma explodes. The couple didn't notice his outburst. 'How dare she kiss that dead-freak! I…I…am SO mad! If I didn't have a song already…and if I wasn't worried she'd realize…I'd pick a song just to smite him!'

"Next up is Genma…" Tsunade says quietly into the mike, not wanting to disturb the couple. She smiles softly at them. 'Awe…young love. Maybe I should bring him back completely…' She nods silently. 'I'll do that…'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Awe…never thought that would happen. Poor Genma, Though…**_

_**Genma: Why?**_

_**Anko: Why what?**_

_**Genma: nothing!**_

_**Let's all take a moment to pity Genma.**_

_**(6 seconds later…) **_

_**screw that! XD**_

_**Genma: I feel so sad…**_


	10. Genma

Ninja Karaoke

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Next up is Genma…" Tsunade says quietly into the mike, not wanting to disturb the couple. She smiles softly at them. 'Awe…young love. Maybe I should bring him back completely…' She nods silently. 'I'll do that…'

'I can't believe he…I can't believe he…I'll kill him…I'll KILL him…she was MINE' Genma thinks, shaking in silent fury. 'I'll castrate him, stick and arrow through his heart, behead him and then I'll burry him 600 feet under so he STAYS dead!'

"Genma!" The man's head shoots up, surprised at getting yelled at. "You're up!" Tsunade shouts, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently. People laugh when a swift pink blush crosses his cheek.

"H-hai!" (Y-yes) He hurries to the stage, selects the song he had thought up of from the first time he heard about it, and pressed play. Music similar to Deidara's comes out.

Itachi hangs his head forlornly. "No…not this song, too!" he whimpers.

Deidara giggles and grabs his arm. "See? I'm not the only one who likes Creed! Young Grow Old!" He laughs more, using Itachi as a support so he doesn't fall and mar his pretty, girlie face. (Deidara: HEY! Author: XD)

"_He said he's falling to pieces  
Fighting the boy and the man   
Over his shoulder there was freedom  
But consciousness has tied his hands" _Genma signs. He, unfortunately, did not live up to his fellow exam proctors' legacy. He wasn't excellent, but he wasn't horrible, either.

MEANWHILE

"So…you really love me?" Anko questions, looking up with starry eyes at Gekkou. He nods and kisses her again.

GENMA WAS IGNORED COMPLETELY BY THE WOMAN HE LOVES (Genma: Did you have to use capitals? T-T Author: Why yes…yes I did…)

"_Embodied youth was his distinction  
Now inhibition's in demand  
So driven by his fear of weakness  
That's his key to understand" _He sings, trying to hold back sorrowful tears.

'Poor Genma…' Kakashi thinks watching the dejected singer. "Hmm…he looks upset, no?" he questions his two students.

"Hn…he seems a little distressed…" Sasuke agrees. He looks over to Sakura. 'She's been sad like that…she should be able to recognize and realize the cause for it.'

"I agree…but I just don't know why!" Sakura admits. She looks slightly concerned. "I've never seen him like this!"

Kakashi smiles. 'So neither of them can figure it out…' he silently laughs. "Well…he should be fine in a little while! Don't worry your pretty little heads over it!" He sniggers at his students' glares.

"_So far in a distant land  
There's a fight between boy and man  
See the light through the open door  
Sit and watch as the young grow old" _Genma frowns. 'I wish I had used a song to get back at Gekkou-ass…'

"_Trading places in the circle  
Turn the glass, spill the sand   
They say that time can make the difference  
But age doesn't make you a man" _'And from what I see…' Genma thinks grimly. 'Neither does death…'

"_So far in a distant land  
There's a fight between boy and man  
See the light through the open door  
Sit and watch as the young grow old_

_So young but overblown  
So young but overblown  
So young but overblown" _

Orochimaru frowns. "I don't like this song. I don't like it!" He grabs Kabuto and shakes him roughly. "I DON'T LIKE IT!"

Kabuto frowns and turns slightly green. "O…ok…sir…let…me go…PLEASE!" Orochimaru lets go of the youth. "Yahhh!" Kabuto falls to the ground and just lies there.

"_Take a look now, see the boy is weakened  
Watch him fade, watch him fade away  
Take a bow and the boy is defeated  
Is this the way, this the way?  
So far in a distant land  
there's a fight between boy and man  
See the light through the open door   
Sit and watch, as the young grow old"_

Genma gets off the stage and sits in a corner, embarrassed that he sounded bad.

Tsunade grabs the abandoned mike. "NEXT UP…HAKU!"

_**Poor Genma. I like him! I really do! I'm just feeling mean today…**_


	11. Haku

**Ninja Karaoke**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **_

_**I think I may be beginning to write better…I wonder if it's true of just my imagination!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genma gets off the stage and sits in a corner, embarrassed that he sounded bad.

Tsunade grabs the abandoned mike. "NEXT UP…HAKU!"

Haku smiles shyly and walks over to the stage, leaving his master's side for a short period of time only to return when he finishes his song. Zabuza smiles as the girly-boy picks the mike out of the drunk's hands carefully, fearing that he may send her into an alcohol-induced rage. Then, the missing ninja's partner wanders daintily over to the karaoke machine and looks through the songs. When he selects his choice the softer rock music lulls into the room.

"_Living risky, never scared,_

_Wander Closer to the edge  
Nothing valued think no fear,  
Always wondering why you're here" _he sings. Sure, his voice is much higher and girly for the actual singer's voice, but strangely everyone there had to admit that his singing and the music worked well with one another.

Zabuza smiles beneath the bandage mask. 'Sounds good, boy…' he thinks, recognizing the song almost immediately. It is Haku's favorite song. He stares straight into the singer's eyes, mentally telling him he made a good choice in song.

Haku smiles at his master and continues singing. 'Thank-you, Zabuza-sama!' he thinks, proud that the demon of the mist is happy with him.

"_All your purposes are gone, _

_Nothing's right and nothing's wrong  
Nothing ventured, nothing gained  
Feel no sorrow, feel no pain_"

'God…I hate him so much! He's prettier than I am and now he sings sweeter than me!' Sakura fumes silently. 'How am I supposed to impress Sasuke when I'm beaten by a guy? It's just no fair!' The konoichi takes a glance at her obvious crush. 'Sasuke's so hot…'

Sasuke bristles slightly. 'Someone's staring at me…' he thinks. He turns his gaze unnoticeably around until he spots his female teammate staring dreamily at him. 'Doesn't she understand that I don't like her? Pathetic…' The Uchiha walks over to his sensei. "Kakashi-sensei…can you get her to stop staring at me? Please?" he whispers almost silently so the girl can't hear him.

Kakashi chuckles slightly. "Sorry, Sasuke. Nothing I can really do about it…" he whispers back. Sasuke glares heatedly as he continues to bristle from being stared at. 'Stupid Sakura and her stupid crush on me!'

"_Kiss me while I'm still alive  
Kill me while I kiss the sky  
let me die on my own terms,  
Let me live and let me learn" _

"Hmm…he's pretty good…" Naruto comments brightly. "I never would have thought that the girliest-boy could pull off one of 3 Doors Down's songs so well! Everybody seems to think he can sing well." **_So what? _**the fox seems to question inside the blond. **_I bet _I_ could sing better than him. Actually, I _know _I can! Will you let me sing? PLEASE! _**Naruto sighs. 'But you know Tsunade won't let me let you out even for a minute.' The blond is amazed that the demon fox even _wants _to sing. 'Sorry, Kyuubi!' **_Big, fat meanie! And Tsunade's a busty, drunk, _old_ meanie! _**Naruto blinks. 'You look at her like that?' questioning when the fox mentioned 'busty'**_…Shut up…_**

"_Now I'll follow my own way, _

_And I'll live on to another damn day  
Freedom carries sacrifice,   
Remember when this was my life" _

"I like this song…" Orochimaru happily chirps to his right hand man. He spins in a circle and hums along to the rock music.

Kabuto blinks. 'His drugs that keep him saner must have worn out…' He carefully digs in his hidden ninja pouch and withdraws a deadly looking needle. "Orochimaru?" The snake turns to the sadistic medic ninja. As quick as a flash Kabuto sticks the shot into the snake's neck. He removes it as soon as the drug was injected and slips it back into his pouch to dispose of later. "Carry on, milord." (AN: Poor Oro…needles kill…T-T)

"_Looking forward, not behind  
Everybody's got to cross that line  
free me now to give me a place,  
Keep me caged and free the beast"_

Finally, the female member of the sound team gains consciousness from Dozu's song. "What's going on?" she mumbles. "Wait! Dozu almost killed me!" She hugs poor Zaku tight in memory of what was almost her demise. "I'm alive…somehow…" Kin whimpers into his chest.

"Err…its ok…Dozu's not going to sing anymore…promise." Zaku grins at her. "You're lucky, though. You missed Gai's song…Macho Man with actions…" He shudders visibly. "You're not scarred like we are from that…" Kin wraps her arms around him comfortingly, but won't give Dozu the comfort he needs.

"_Falling faster, time goes by,  
Fear is not seen through these eyes  
What there was will never be,  
Now I'm blind and cannot see" _Haku sways slightly to the music.

"_Kiss me while I'm still alive  
Kill me while I kiss the sky  
let me die on my own terms, let me  
Live and let me learn"_

"He's good, yeah!" Deidara smiles. (AN: Sorry…I forgot that he says that after practically every 2nd sentence! T-T) he grins slyly. "Don't you agree. Itachi-_sama, _yeah_?" _Again, the rock ninja says 'sama' in a seductive tone, watching with an amused green eye as the Uchiha missing ninja shudders and glares at him.

"_Now I'll follow my own way, _

_and I'll live on to another damn day  
Freedom carries sacrifice,   
Remember when this was my life" _A nice long, 30 second instrumental took over.

"Deidara?" Itachi questions calmly. He turns to fully face the blond annoying Akatsuki member.

"Yeah?" The amusement drained from the green eye just as fast as it had come. "What is it, Itachi-sama? Is there trouble, yeah?"

Itachi takes in a deep breath. "Yes…for you!" The elder Uchiha launches himself at the blond and successfully pins him to the ground. He glares coldly, about to activate his newest technique, the illusion trick.

Deidara shivers before figuring out exactly what to do. "Oh, Itachi-sama!" he gasps out. "I can't! I won't give myself to you until we're married, yeah!" he says, falsely worried. 'I'm such a good actor…yeah!" Itachi stiffens and the clay-wielder uses that moment to push the Uchiha off of himself. "Sucker, yeah!"

"I'm gonna kill you…" Itachi vows, growling dangerously. "Just you wait…heh, heh, heh!" Deidara shivers.

"_Kiss me while I'm still alive  
Kill me while I kiss the sky  
Let me die on my own terms, let me  
Live and let me learn  
_

_Now I'll follow my own way,  
And I'll live on to another damn day  
Freedom carries sacrifice,  
Remember when this was my life." _Haku finishes, barely containing laughter at the two Akatsuki members that had shown up at this Karaoke thing.

People clap as he hands the mike to the drunk and walks calmly, and gracefully, toward his master.

"You did good, boy…" Zabuza compliments, resting his hand on the boy's head like he had done so long ago. Haku smiles brightly up at him.

"Thank-you, Zabuza-sama…" he murmurs.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP…" Tsundade slurs drunkenly. "HINATA (HIC) HYUUGA!"

Said Hyuuga blushes as her friends (Kiba and Shino) wish her luck.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_  
**Hinata is next! Wish the shiest ninja in the whole show! I know I do!**_

_**Hinata: I…ah…err…th-thank you…**_

_**Kiba: You can do it, Hinata!**_

_**Shino: Good luck.**_

_**Hinata: Th-thank y-you, K-Kiba-kun…Shin-no-k-kun…**_

_**REVIEW!**_

**Songs so far**

_**Anko – My Immortal by Evanescence**_

**_Asuma Sarutobi – Smoking In The Boys' Room by Motley Crew_**

**_Chouji Akimichi– Eat It by Weird Al_**

_**Deidara – Is This The End? by Creed**_

_**Dozu – Who's Got My Back? by Creed**_

_**Gaara Sand– Getting Away With Murder by Papa Roach**_

_**Gai – Macho Man by Village People**_

_**Gekkou Hayate – The Good Left Undone by Rise Against**_

_**Genma – Young Grow Old by Creed**_


	12. Hinata

**Ninja Karaoke**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **_

_**I think I may be beginning to write better…I wonder if it's true of just my imagination!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP…" Tsunade slurs drunkenly. "HINATA (HIC) HYUUGA!"

Said Hyuuga blushes as her friends (Kiba and Shino) wish her luck. The young heiress hurries shyly to the stage and picks the mike offered to her by the drunkard. She walks to the machine and selects the song she had practiced when she heard about this whole thing. Everyone is taken aback at the kind of music that spills from the speakers.

"_I-I c-cannot f-find a w-way to d-describe it  
its th-there inside; all I d-do is hide  
I wish that it w-would just go away  
what w-would you do, you d-do, if you knew  
what w-would you do?" _she sings, stuttering slightly. The stuttering diminishes slowly, though, as the song progresses. Everyone is surprised to hear clear sentences in the next verse. She's a quiet, but average singer.

"_All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away…"_

'Hinata's really good!' Naruto thinks, smiling over at the stage. Luckily for the girl, she doesn't catch gazes with him or her new-found courage would go right down the drain. '**_Yes…she is good, no?' _**Kyuubi comments slightly. '**_But _I _could do _much _better! If _**_only I were given the chance…' _Naruto gets an image of a very sad Kyuubi in his mind and feels that sometime he will HAVE to convince Tsunade to let him out for a little while…he's so pitiful and annoying right now!

"_I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands"_

"Wow…Hinata-chan's really good!" Ten-Ten comments, looking over at the stoic Hyuuga branch member. "Don't you agree, Neji-kun?" A she gets in reply is a terse 'hn' from the destiny-following ninja. "Come on, Neji-kun!" the weapon-mistress whines. He glances at her momentarily and then goes back to watching his cousin.

"_All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away" _

"Go Hinata!" Kiba cheers quietly. "You can do it…"

Shino glances over at the dog-boy quickly. 'Hmm…Kiba seems a bit…off…right now. I wonder what's wrong…' He turns away for a bit and goes back to looking at the heiress. 'Keep it up, Hinata.'

"_I'm going nowhere (on and on and)  
I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)  
Take me away  
I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)   
(and off and on)"_

Kurunai hums softly in pride. "She's doing excellent isn't she, Asuma-kun?" the red-eyed woman questions to the smoker. She watches the young, shy girl sing her entire heart out into the song. "I'm impressed."

"Yup…she's great…unlike my pupil Chouji!" Asuma laughs out. He smiles down at the black haired lady.

"_All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away" _Hinata blushes under Naruto's gaze slightly. 'N-Naruto-kun's smiling! H-he likes my singing! H-he l-likes it-t!' She turns and smiles softly at Kiba. 'Thank-you for helping me pick this song out, Kiba-kun…'

Kiba smiles back at her, mentally telling her, 'I'd do anything to help out those important to me, 'Nata-chan…' He averts his gaze slightly, staring at the floor silently.

"_Take me away  
Break me away  
Take me away!" _Hinata sings out, coloring as the audience applauds.

"Th-thanks!" she squeaks out and hurries over to her teammates. "I did it, Kiba-kun!" She lunges and tackle-glomps him roughly. "Thank-you for helping me pick the song! I…I hope Naruto-kun liked it…" she whispers as Kiba set her down after nimbly catching her.

Kiba colors very subtly. "N-no problemo, 'Nata-chan…" he murmurs, inwardly cursing his inability to speak. "No problem…" he whispers out.

"NEXTTTTTTTT UUUP!" Tsunade says, a drum-roll hitting right on cue. "Ino Yamanaka!" she belts out, giggling hysterically randomly.

"YES!" Ino cheers brightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ok! Ino-chan is next! Cheer her on!**_

_**Hinata's song – Take Me Away – Avril Lavigne**_


	13. Ino

**Ninja Karaoke**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NNNEEEXXXTTTTTT UUUUPPP!" Tsunade drawls out, a drum roll hitting right on cue. "Ino Yamanaka!" She starts giggling hysterically randomly.

"Yes!" Ino cheers brightly. "Wish me luck, Chouji!" She walks all the way over to where Shikamaru is. "Wish me luck?"

Shikamaru glances over, an annoyed frown on his face. "Sure, sure…whatever…" he mutters out. She frowns, but walks over to the stage.

'He's still mad at me…all I did was dump him…' she thinks. She quickly goes through the millions…BILLIONS of songs and picks the one she liked the best. "Alright!" she chirps. Pressing play, a strange type of music goes through. She scoops up the mike.

"_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do..." she sings, nailing Amy Lee's voice perfectly. _

Sasuke glances up, surprised someone as loud as her could sing so well. 'Wow…she's good. Not the best…but a helluva'lot better than I though she's be…'

A pink-haired rival glares up at her. 'Stupid Ino-pig! Stole Sasuke's attention from me…' she thinks angrily, staring into smug blue eyes of the blond. 'Sasuke should be paying attention to me!' she silently whines.

Sasuke shivers again. 'Sakura's staring at me again…' he thinks, head dropping slightly in depression.

"_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me" _Ino grins smugly at her rival. 'Sasuke-kun is paying attention to me!'

"_Have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then" _

"God…" Shikamaru mutters out, annoyed. "She tries too hard for Sasuke-dope, doesn't she?" he murmurs, walking over to Chouji lazily. "It's completely pathetic. All the girls…for some unfathomable reason…drool over that arragont, obnoxious jerk. I really don't see why…" He glances up at Ino. "She's so troublesome…and not that good of a singer as she says she is…"

Chouji looks over at him. "That's a bit harsh, Shika-kun…" he says. He looks over at the chuunin sadly. "I know she dumped you cruelly…but it's her. You can't hate her for being herself, can you?"

Shikamaru looks at Chouji carefully. "I don't hate Ino…I'm just a bit bitter after being dumped, slapped and ditched in the middle of the most popular store in the village. It stings…" He winces slightly as he remembers the scene.

"_I hate you, Shikamaru Nara!" Ino shouts on the top of her lungs after Shikamaru refuses to pay for a $165 sweater. She slaps him and storms off in a huff, leaving the boy standing amongst the sniggering crowd. _

----------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------

"_A-are you alright?" a 15-year-old girl questions the 13-year-old. She gently grabs his arm and pulls him away from the store; away from the crowds. "I can't believe someone could be so cruel…" she murmurs, removing her arm gently and flipping some black hair out of her eyes. _

"_I…yeah…thanks…" Shikamaru turns to walk away._

"_I'm Shiho Huley!" she quickly blurts out, jumping at how loud her voice came out as. "I'm Shiho Huley…" she repeats much softer. "Nice to meet you."_

"_I'm Shikamaru Nara…" he says, smiling weakly at her. "Thanks for your concern and help. I appreciated it." He turns away. "Later, Shiho-san."_

----------------------------End Of Flashback-------------------------------------

"_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me"_

"Hmm…" Naruto looks over at the blond, grinning. "She's better than I thought! I never knew she could control that squeaky voice that well!"

"_I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over"_

"Wow! I have a student who can sing, too!" Asuma laughs out. Kurunai nods and smiles gently.

"_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me _

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me"

"Come on! Come on!" Sai whispers softly. "You sing almost as beautifully as you look, Ino-chan…" he says, smiling flirtingly toward the blond.

"_Taking over me  
Your Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me" _she finishes.

She jumps off the stage and runs over to Sai. "Was I good?" She questions the artist.

Sai smiles softly. "Of course, Ino-chan! You were excellent! You'll be SO much better than the ol' hag! (AKA: Sakura)" he says a-matter-of-factly, nailing the perfect thing to say perfectly. "Beautiful, Ino-chan…just like you are…"

Tsunade shakes her head slightly at the sight of the boy flirting shamefully. "Next up…Iruka!" She seems to have sobered up a lot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Now it's the school teacher's turn! GO IRUKA!**_

**_Ino's song - Taking Me Over - Evanescence_**


	14. Iruka

**Ninja Karaoke**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **_

_**BTW, everyone is one year older now.**_

**_Also...this really bugged me. Because how I showed Sasuke, Ino and Sai's personalities...which are the same in the show...someone who called herself or himself 'Chaos'...a unsigned in reviewer...refers to me as a 'stupid fangirl'' as she or he put it. All I want to say to you is that I'm trying to keep to the characters' personalities as best as I know how to put it. To all those fans of SasukeXSakura...I'm sorry. But although the idea is nice and cute...it's not exactly as you guys put it. Sasuke doesn't love anybody...he's only an avenger. I'm sorry if that bugs you, but that's how I see it. I'm sorry if you don't agree, but can you keep your insults to yourself? The only reviews I want is if you know a way I can make this better. Of course...the reviews where people say that I'm doing a good job is nice, as well. It just hurts when people call me names for my personal opinions or how the characters' personalities are. 'Chaos'...although I don't really like Sakura...I'm not trying to 'pick on' her as you so _kindly _put it. Sakura is going to get her own turn in the spotlight...remember that. All I want is to try to entertain some readers...I'm sorry if you don't like this...but if you don't, just don't read it! You can give me advise to try to help me become a better writer, but those who insult those trying to become writers are the kind of people I can't stand! This is my goal and you don't have to try to get angry at me for my attempts...it's not affecting you._**

_**Sorry, but that really ruined my week and I wanted to get that out in the open. Sorry if you don't like it...but I wouldn't really want to continue writing if people like that are going to try to stop me.**_

_**Also...'Chaos'? If you want to call me names...at least sign in. That way I can try to defend myself without bugging the other readers.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Next up…Iruka!" Tsunade seems to have sobered up a lot.

Everyone looks surprised, nobody even being able to guess what the teacher would sing. As much as they talk to him, he listens instead of putting in anything of his own. Iruka is even worse than Kakashi is. Unlike Kakashi, he doesn't hide his information...it's just that nobody asks him about it.

"Go on, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto chirps, pushing the teacher forcefully toward the stage. Naruto gives him a big grin. "Good luck, Sensei!" he shouts, giving him a thumbs up.

"N-Naruto!" Iruka protests, walking nervously toward the stage. 'I've never done anything like this before...what have i got myself into?' he silently questions. He steps up onto the stage and quickly, with a teacher's carefulness, picks out his song.

Regular-sounding music floods out of the HUGE speakers and into the crowd below. They all watch Iruka gently, nimbly, pick up the microphone and raise it to his lips just as the words start.

_"Life is bigger  
It's bigger than you  
And you are not me  
The lengths that I will go to  
The distance in your eyes  
Oh no I've said too much  
I set it up..."_

Everyone blinks...Iruka could SING! And the song is a good one...but nobody really knows if it actually fits him or not.

"Wo0t!" Naruto cheers, grinning up at his nervous teacher. "Go, Iruka-sensei!" he cries.

Quickly, almost unnoticably, Kakashi sneaks up and covers his big mouth. The 27-year-old shudders when Naruto licks his gloved hand, trying anything to get out of his grasp.

"Stop it, Naruto and let Iruka-san try to make this all work...ok?" With an eye-crinkle Kakashi waits until Naruto nods and then lets the boy go. "Now be quiet for a little while...seriously..." he orders. Naruto nods again, slightly upset about Kakashi's interuption. "Great!"

"_That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no I've said too much  
I haven't said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try"_

Sakura smiles softly, never realizing before that Iruka could be a normal person other than a teacher. Now she's starting to notice how absolutely _real _Iruka is and how she hopes she can get to know the young teacher. "You're doing great, Iruka-sensei..." she mumbles.

Sasuke blinks. 'Iruka can sing?' Even mentally, the boy shows his superiors very little respect. Sasuke grumbles slightly and turns away, an arrogant frown on his face. 'I'll beat everyone here, though...'

"_Every whisper  
Of every waking hour I'm  
Choosing my confessions  
Trying to keep an eye on you  
Like a hurt lost and blinded fool  
Oh no I've said too much  
I set it up" _Iruka flushes, but continues to sing. 'I don't want to do this...I don't want to do this!' he cries out silently in his head.

TenTen blinks. "Wow...Iruka-sensei can sing..." she mumbles, her brown eyes widening in surprise. 'W-why did I doubt him in the first place, though. Iruka-sensei has surprised me so much that anything he does shouldn't make me take a second look...'

Neji glances over a her, his normally cold eyes looking at her curiously. "You didn't think he could?" he questions gruffly. "You're an idiot..." he dismisses coolly, not noticing his teammate's face drop.

"I...I...I'm sorry if it bothered you Neji-kun...and yes...I didn't think he could sing this well..." she admits, turning away sadly.

Lee pokes Neji in the side. "Neji!" he scolds softly, trying to be polite to his old teacher and not interfere with his turn. "You should learn to be nice to your teammates. That was really mean to TenTen..." Lee mumbles out quietly.

"_Consider this  
The hint of the century  
Consider this  
The slip that brought me  
To my knees failed  
What if all these fantasies  
Come flailing around  
Now I've said too much  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try"_

"Woo-hoo! Go, Sensei!" Kiba cheers, his regular grin on his face. He laughs softly, getting the attention of Hinata.

Hinata smiles softly, gently laughing at her friend's behavior. 'I'm so glad that Kiba-kun is back to normal. He had me worried...' she mentally admits._  
_

Shino looks from Kiba and Hinata. 'Hmm...'

"_But that was just a dream  
That was just a dream_

_That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight, I'm  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I haven't said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try" _

Kakashi chuckles softly, catching the look of pride on the Fox-demon container's face. He sets his hand on the boy's had, knowing how much his squad hates when he does that. "He is quite the singer, no, Naruto?" he questions, his eye crinkling in amusement.

Naruto looks up at his sensei, a scowl claiming his lips as he pushes away the offending hand. Then a smile brightens his face. "Yeah! Iruka-sensei is awesome! Not the boring teacher I though he was..." he admits sheepishly. Kakashi laughs gently.

"_But that was just a dream  
Try, cry, why try?  
That was just a dream  
Just a dream, just a dream  
Dream" _Iruka finishes...a soft blush claiming his tan cheeks. The pink grows to red when the crowd applaud, everyone smiling at him.

"I..." Iruka starts, stopping suddenly. With a soft smile, the teacher says "thankyou" softly and hops off the stage gently and goes to stand beside his almost-adopted son and Kakashi.

Tsunade whistles loudly in appreciating, sniggering when the young man reddens instantly. "Thanks for singing, Iruka. You did marvelous!" she teases, watching in amusement when the man's blush deepens and he attempts to hide behind an even more amused Kakashi. "Next up is..." She pauses. "Shizune get yer ass over here now!" she snaps, making everyone glance at the assistant trying to sneak out with ALL the sake. "NOW!" People laugh as the flustered assistant sets the alcohol on the table. "Ok..." she says when Shizune steps up beside her, waiting to be wrung out. "Next up is Itachi Uchiha!"

Everyone blinks, not actually expecting the Uchiha to accept this. They can't help but laugh when Deidara grabs his arm, grinning snidely.

"Your turn, Itachi-_sama..._" he grins, snidely using his seductive voice. Itachi wacks him soundly.

"Fine..." he grounds out, taking another swing at the girlie boy.

Deidara glares and pushes him. "Meanie..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ok! Itachi is next! WHEE!**_


	15. Itachi

**Ninja Karaoke**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Next up is..." She pauses. "Shizune get yer ass over here now!" she snaps, making everyone glance at the assistant trying to sneak out with ALL the sake. "NOW!" People laugh as the flustered assistant sets the alcohol on the table. "Ok..." she says when Shizune steps up beside her, waiting to be wrung out.

"Next up is Itachi Uchiha!"

Everyone blinks, not actually expecting the Uchiha to accept this. They can't help but laugh when Deidara grabs his arm, grinning snidely.

"Your turn, Itachi-sama..." he grins, snidely using his seductive voice. Itachi whacks him soundly.

"Fine..." he grounds out, taking another swing at the girlie boy.

Deidara glares and pushes him. "Meanie..."

Itachi turns to him, his Illusion-sharingan blazing red with fury. Deidara squeaks and decides, randomly, to hide behind Kakashi. Kakashi is always the hiding pole…ALWAYS!

Itachi sighs, reverting his eyes back to normal as he walks gracefully toward the stage. He ignores the whispers coming from behind him, as well as the dark, angry glare coming from his emo brother. He carefully steps up at stairs, walking to the karaoke box. He smiles softly (more like grinning sadistically) and selects his song, waiting patiently as soft music starts to flow about, smirking at the crowds' confused looks.

Sasuke's eyes widen, recognition flwoing through his mind. "What the hell is Itachi-bastard up to?" he spits out, glaring at his grinning older brother. Stomping his foot as he tries to relieve some of his annoyance, he growls angrily until Kakashi had to whack him in the head.

"_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
_

_This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone" _Itachi sings. From his wide grin the audience could tell he was only singing this song to annoy his little brother, which is working quite well, he must admit. He could see his brother's eyes red with the sharingan and his mouth curved in an angry scowl.

"_And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you  
Feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the  
Things I said to you" _he whispers out softly, matching the music perfectly.

Deidara giggles softly, stepping out from behind the copy-ninja who simply smiles at the young Akatsuki member. "Go, Itachi-san…" he whispers softly. He looks up at Kakashi. "Hi-ya!" he grins.

Kakashi shakes his head at the cheerful, yet not as hyper-active as some foxes, boy. "So you're Deidara, the feared clay-wielder of the Akatuski? The one who blows stuff up?" Deidara nods proudly. Kakashi bends over and whispers something in the girlie-shinobi's ear.

"I like that…" Deidara mumbles slowly. "I really like that…" Grinning, he shakes hands with the jounin as an agreement. "Ok…I will!"

"_And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to" _

Itachi frowns slightly, catching sight of the plotting (me: Are they really doing that, Itachi? Itachi: Of course! It's Deidara and KAKASHI! Me: Sheesh…whatever you say…) duo. 'This isn't good…'

"_This is my December  
These are my snow-covered trees  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need"_

Sakura looks at the elder Uchiha carefully. With a critical eye, she murmurs, "That's Sasuke-kun's older brother. He's HOT! But Sasuke is still sexier!" (Me: Insert fangirl scream here…and maybe a lot of angry Itachi fans, as well…heh, heh, heh!) Ino is thinking pratically the same thing. She, after all, was the one who dumped poor Shika-kun right in the middle of a store because she liked Sasuke more than the genius. (Me: GRRRRRRRRRR! INO MUST DIE! PAINFULLY! FOR MAKING MY SHIKA-KUN SAD!!!!!!!)

"_This is my December  
These are my snow-covered trees  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need"_

"And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things  
I said to you" 

"That Itachi is such a show-boat…" Orochimaru complains loudly to his 'faithful' (Me: Somewhat questionable. ((Thinks back to scene where Kabuto was going to kill Sasuke to stop Orochimaru)) Yup…slightly questionable loyalty) right-hand man who blatantly ignores him, listening to the song instead.

"KABUTO!"

"Yes…yes…he's showing off. Ok?" Kabuto growls, impatient with his master's constant droning on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and…(Kabuto and Orochimaru: I believe they got it…((Irritated)) Me: FINE! ((Crying angrily)) Me: MEANIES!) (((PS: I typed all of those out! LOL!)

"_And I give it all away  
Just to have  
Somewhere to go to  
_

_Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to"_

"Pfft…Itachi-san needs to pick better songs…" Deidara comments to a very-bored Kakashi. Kakashi nods eagerly, agreeing full-heartedly with the blond teenager. Deidara leans on him, resting his head on the jounin's shoulder and falling asleep readily. Kakashi laughs as soft breathing sounds escpape the boy's lips.

"Hmm…must really not like this song…" Kakashi murmurs, sitting down on the floor and resting the Akatsuki member's head on his lap, playing slightly with the long, silky strands of blond hair, pulled up in a pony-tail. "Hmm…he's only 17 years old and yet he's classified as a monster…" he comments softly; sadly.

"_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear_

And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to" Itachi finishes, shaking his head at his comrade's bizarre behavior. 'Really, Deidara…he's the enemy!' he scoffs as the music ends. "And that was just to annoy my brother, which worked. I did not mean anything in that song except that December is a nice time of the year…" People laugh at his blatant truth as he steps off of the stairs.

Tsunade grabs the mike off of the floor where the Uchiha let it drop carelessly. "NEEEEXXXTTT (HIC) UPPPPP! 'Zumo-chan!"

"Z-Z-ZUMO-_CHAN!_" Izumo spazzes, glaring up at the Hokage angrily for calling him a girl. Looking over at his laughing friend, he snaps, "SHUT THE HELL UP, 'TETSU!" This only results in Kotetsu laughing even harder. "HOKAGE-SAMA! WHY'D YA HAVE 'TA GO AND SAY _THAT _FOR?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sorry for the LONG wait! There you go, Itachi with 'My December' by 'Linkin Park'.**_


	16. Izumo

**Ninja Karaoke**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade grabs the mike off of the floor where the Uchiha let it drop carelessly. "NEEEEXXXTTT (HIC) UPPPPP! 'Zumo-chan!"

"Z-Z-ZUMO-_CHAN!_" Izumo spazzes, glaring up at the Hokage angrily for calling him a girl. Looking over at his laughing friend, he snaps, "SHUT THE HELL UP, 'TETSU!" This only results in Kotetsu laughing even harder. "HOKAGE-SAMA! WHY'D YA HAVE 'TA GO AND SAY _THAT _FOR?"

"I did because I did!" Tsunade snaps. (AN: Gee…that made a good reason…((Sarcasm)) I'd probably use it! XD)

Izumo shakes his head, hopping up onto the stage in one fluent movement. He glares at the Hokage and then at his best friend. He quickly selects his song, even though _some _people know it. (AN: ((Cough)) Kotetsu ((Cough)) Wow! Anyone have a cough drop?)

He lifts the mike to his lips and presses play, seeing as the words start right away.

"_I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me"_ he sings softly, his voice matching the music excellently. Izumo knows how to pick a song!

"Wo0t! Go 'Zumo-kun!" Kotetsu cheers, making sure not to use 'chan' like the Hokage had. He doesn't want to face his friend's wrath! A grin crosses his lips, remembering the deal they made. He is glad that Izumo decided to go along with it.

"_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away" _Izumo grins, hearing how well his normally snide voice is melding with the flow of the music, raising and lowering as he wants it to.

Sakura blinks, remembering the singer faintly from the chuunin exam last year. 'He was one of the watchers…the one who told us about the written exam! He can really sing!' she silently thinks, remembering when she was scared he would catch one of her teammates cheating. He was one of the quickest eyes there and that's saying something, as the chuunin watching had better eyesight than anybody else she has ever seen! "He's good!" she quietly admits, a faint blush crossing her cheeks. 'But Sasuke-kun will be MUCH better!' she adds in silently.

"_Someone told me love will ALL save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
that world never came" _

Tsunade regards the man carefully. 'This song is true for this entire world. People, namely Sarutobi-san, have said love would save us even though this world is still in turmoil. Did he regard that when he chose this song? It's a story of the Leaf Village's history…' she silently calculates, staring at him in wonder. 'It's a good song, though…' she admits to herself, smiling slightly. 'Even if it _is _uncomfortably true…'

"_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away" _

Kakashi smiles slightly, catching the look of thrill in the man's eyes. 'He's soaking the feeling of getting everyone's attention in. It's probably the only time he has been truly recognized and listened to. He likes it…' Kakashi chuckles softly, catching Izumo's gaze. Izumo winks, mouthing 'don't tell anyone…'. Kakashi smiles and mentally tells the chuunin he won't.

"_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away" _Izumo shakes his head slightly. 'Kakashi-sempai is a good person…' he decides.

Anko cheers silently, giving her friend her support. Although they are different rank, they had spent a lot of time together, especially during the pereparations for the chuunin exam. "Wo0t! Go 'Zumo-kun!" she cheers, not able to contain her amusement any longer. Someone sets their hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she smiles brightly at Gekkou. "He's good, no?" she questions, smiling lovingly as a certain proctor gags a little ways off.

"He is…" Gekkou agrees, smiling back at her with just as much love. Their lips met again.

"_Now that the world isn't ending, its love that I'm sending to you.   
It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do"  
_

"_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away"_

Genma gags once more at the sight of the happy couple, turning his attention on the singer again. He sighs at the thought that even the chuunin is a better singer than him, although singing skills isn't based on ninja rank. 'I hate to admit it, but he is a fair-good singer…' he grudgingly thinks.

"_And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
and they're watching us   
(Watching Us)  
as we all fly away. yeahaahh...ooouuhh" _Izumo finishes, gasping slightly from the nervousness, thrill and fun of the entire thing. The music stops and he hands the mike to Tsunade, completely forgetting his anger with her.

"Good job, 'Zumo-_chan…_" she whispers into his ear. Well…he _had _forgotten all about it!

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" he whines, glaring like a little child up at her. She makes a scooting motion and he walks angrily over to his friend and teammate. "I hate that woman sometimes…no…most of the times…" he mumbles, sulking.

"Oh…cheer up, buddy! You did really good, by the way!" Kotetsu says, patting his friend comfortingly on the back.

"Next up…" People are utterly amazed at how much she has sobered up. She didn't belt it out, hiccup, slur or even say it overly-loud. She regards them with careful eyes, turning her gaze to the sheet of paper she's holding. "Oh…god…" she curses. Carefully, she glances at Gai while murmuring, "It could be worse…" She clears her throat slightly. "Next up…Jiraiya…" A muffled groan could be heard from a few choice audience members (AN: Orochimaru, Naruto and Gai ((Gai because he was insulted yet again)))

"OH YEAH!" Jiraiya cheers, already have plotted which song he had chosen. (AN: Plotted? Jiraiya: Ya…it makes people worry more than they have to! Or maybe the worry is well-placed…)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ok! Let's give 'Zumo-chan–**_

_**Izumo: LaZ… (Warning tone)**_

**_Ok, 'Zumo-kun! Let's give _'Zumo-kun _some love! Also…let's see what Jiraiya…err…plotted…oh god…what goes on through my twisted mind? Lord save me. Wait…I keep forgetting I'm not religious…eh-heh-heh-heh…_**


	17. Jiraiya

**Ninja Karaoke**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Next up…" People are utterly amazed at how much she has sobered up. She didn't belt it out, hiccup, slur or even say it overly-loud. She regards them with careful eyes, turning her gaze to the sheet of paper she's holding. "Oh…god…" she curses. Carefully, she glances at Gai while murmuring, "It could be worse…" She clears her throat slightly. "Next up…Jiraiya…" A muffled groan could be heard from a few choice audience members (AN: Orochimaru, Naruto and Gai ((Gai because he was insulted yet again)))

"OH YEAH!" Jiraiya cheers, already have plotted which song he had chosen. (AN: Plotted? Jiraiya: Ya…it makes people worry more than they have to! Or maybe the worry is well-placed…)

Everyone waits silently as the perverted toad hermit gets up from the chair where he had been watching the event from and cheerfully walk to the stage, ready to put his 'plot' into motion as of now. Hopping up onto the stage, his old-styled sandals clacking against the wood of the raised area softly, he smiles eagerly and takes the mike from his ex-teammate. "Thank you, Tsunade-chan…" He never used –Sama even though she _is_ his Hokage now. No…he still regards her as his temperamental, sake-loving, super-strengthened gambler of a teammate…and a friend.

Tsunade regards him coolly, watching his expressions with calm, collected amber eyes. "There are13 year olds here so nothing extremely perverted…keep it PG-13…" she reminds him.

"I know, I know…even though some of those 13 year olds have a perverted mind, as well…" he says, sighing heavily and dramatically. Ignoring Tsunade's huff, he strolls on over to the karaoke machine and selects his 'plotted' song. "Now I'm gonna rot your minds with a pure COUNTRY song, suckas!" he cries, pressing play. Luckily, he held the mike AWAY from his face. True to his word, the plotted song is indeed country. It made several metal-heads flinch back in disgust (especially Orochimaru).

"_Hey here you come knockin' on my door baby  
Tell me what you got on your mind  
I guess those college boys all went home for the summertime" _Jiraiya sings, a snide grin crossing his lips. His voice matches the music extremely well.

"Well…it's better than it could be…" Tsunade whispers, shaking her head slowly. A frown crosses her lips as she sighs heavily. "Even if it IS still perverted if you catch the meaning behind the words…"

"_Yea you're lookin right, lookin good, lookin like a woman should  
So why is it so hard to find a place to lay your pretty little head down once in a while"_ People start to worry as the song progresses.

"S-stop this a-awful r-racket…p-please…" Orochimaru begs, hugging Kabuto's legs as if the sadistic, twisted medic could actually do something to foil Jiraiya's evil plot. (AN: Ok…evil now? Jiraiya: Yes…EVIL! LaZ: But…shouldn't I be the one to be writing this? Jiraiya: Too late now…I got the keyboard! LaZ: Alright…I suppose…((Sweat drop)))

"And what do you propose I do, Orochimaru-sama?" Even though Kabuto's voice is calm, he twitches at being touched by the snake-man. While Orochimaru continues to beg at his feet, Kabuto gives one mighty twitch before literally booting the snake man off of his foot and a good ten meters away in one swift, unrealizing moment on the medic's behalf.

"W-why, Kabu-chan?" Orochimaru cries out, landing heavily on the ground.

The people around the two sound ninjas move away as Kabuto, twitching angrily, walks over to the snake-man. Giving swift kicks to his master's side, Kabuto spits out, "Don't EVER call me Kabu or CHAN ever again, you got that? Or I will commit suicide and you won't have the person who's the only reason you're ALIVE RIGHT NOW!" Orochimaru shivers in fear and stares up at the medic who, at the moment, has an extremely dark aura surrounding him.

"_You run on a little tough luck baby, don't you sweat it  
everything is waiting inside for you_

_You know I got it, come and get it" _Jiraiya sings, sniggering at the sight of his rival getting bossed around by his medic.

"Stupid pervy-sage and his stupid pervy song…" Naruto mutters, glaring at the ground.

The Kyuubi chuckles softly, bringing a curious look from his medium. _**"I'm sure that Jiraiya has plenty more 'pervy' songs that are much worse than this one in his arsenal. I wouldn't put it against him…"**_

"True…" Naruto agrees, nodding. People around him give him weird looks since it seems as if he is talking to himself and not the Kyuubi.

"_Who's your daddy, who's your baby?  
Who's your buddy, who's your friend?  
And who's the one guy that you come runnin' to  
when your love life starts tumblin?" _

"Oh, Jiraiya…" Kakashi says, shaking his head. Looking down at his lap, he smiles down at the young Akatsuki who is currently wincing in his sleep. 'Looks as if he doesn't appreciate country…' he notes, sniggering silently.

Sasuke kneels beside his teacher. "He's the enemy, you know. He killed Gaara. Luckily, the Kazekage was brought back to life…"

"Pish, posh, Sasuke-kun…" Kakashi retorts softly, still playing with the extremely silky locks of blonde hair. "He's just doing what he knows. From what I've heard, he was picked up by the Akatsuki a few years ago after escaping the cage he was trapped in for most of his life. You can't really blame him for only knowing murder, can you?" Sasuke mutters a few choice words before storming off. 'Sasuke-kun is just too temperamental…' he notes.

"M-make it stop, yeah!" Kakashi glances down at the blond criminal. He gives the clay-wielder a slightly confused look. "He's droning on and on while sounding like a stupid hillbilly!"

Sweat dropping slightly, Kakashi smiles slightly. "I don't believe him to be THAT bad, Deidara-kun…"

Glancing up at the Copy-ninja, Deidara frowns noticeably. "To you, maybe not…to me, he does…yeah," the Akatsuki member says, glaring at the Konoha male Sannin angrily. Kakashi just chuckles softly, still sweat dropping.

"_I got the money if you got the honey  
Lets cut a deal lets make a plan  
who's your daddy, who's your baby?  
Who's your buddy, who's your man?"_

The feared country music continues for a little while without any words, just torturing those who despise country music. (LaZ: Not me! I don't mind country!)

"_You might've run on a little tough luck baby, don't you sweat it  
Everything is waiting inside for you  
You know I got it, so come and get it." _Jiraiya grins evilly.

Itachi glares coldly at the Sannin Konoha male. "I hate that man." Probably, though, he's just bitter that he had to flee from him that one time.

"_Who's your daddy, who's your baby?  
Who's your buddy, yeah, who's your friend?  
And who's the one guy that you come runnin' to  
when your love life starts tumblin?" _

"Ugh…" Orochimaru groans, glaring up at his angry medic. "Kabuto-kun…what the hell was that for?"

Kabuto glances over and, innocently, ponders, "What was what for?" A slight, concealed grin tugs at his lips as he plays dumb with his master. "I have no idea what you are going on about. Are you sick, Orochimaru-sama? I can give you your shot a bit early if you'd like, sir…"

"Uh…that won't be necessary. What I want to know is WHY YOU JUST TOSSED DOZU ONTO MY STOMACHE!" Dozu, soon after being tossed, had quickly scurried off before Orochimaru had even made his first comment.

"Oh, that?" Orochimaru nods angrily. "Because I did."

"Why you-" Orochimaru glares at the medic, not continuing._  
_

"_I got the money if you got the honey  
Lets cut a deal lets make a plan  
who's your daddy, who's your baby?  
Who's your buddy, who's your man?_

Who's your daddy, who's your baby?  
Who's your buddy, who's your man?"

Everyone is relieved to hear Jiraiya finish the song at last. None of the ninja really like country songs. Especially if it has a perverted under-side to it, as well.

"Alright…" Tsunade says, giving Jiraiya an oddly blank look. "Thank you for that…err…interesting song." Everybody laughs at the way she says _interesting_. Jiraiya just grins, hands her the mike and hops off the stage before walking back to his corner. "Next up is…" She pauses long enough to read the scroll she had listed the names on. "…Kabuto-kun…"

"W-what?"

"It's your turn, Kabuto-kun…" the snake-man echoes, pushing his medic toward the stage, hoping for some blackmail.

"First, one thing…" Kabuto says, shaking off his initial shock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Alright! Jiraiya's 'plot' is done. **_

_**Jiraiya: EVIL plot; EVIL!**_

_**Yeah yeah! Wonder what Kabu-kun's up to.**_

_**Kabuto: Please don't call me that.**_

_**TOO BAD! MWAHAHAHAHA!**_


	18. Kabuto

**Ninja Karaoke**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **_

--

"Next up is…" She pauses long enough to read the scroll she had listed the names on. "…Kabuto-kun…"

"W-what?"

"It's your turn, Kabuto-kun…" the snake-man echoes, pushing his medic toward the stage, hoping for some blackmail.

"First, one thing…" Kabuto says, shaking off his initial shock.

Everyone watches in curious wonder as the silver haired traitor walks over to the copy-ninja, a strange look on his face. Quietly, too quietly to be heard by anybody except for the two silver haired ninja, Kabuto says something to Kakashi. Kakashi nods and Kabuto hands him a video camera. For some reason nobody had noticed that the medic had been using it the whole time for, most likely, blackmail.

"Y-y-y-you mean Kabuto-san h-has been t-taping this the whole TIME?" Dozu splutters. He stares in shock as Kabuto, quite evilly (perhaps eviler than Oro…Orochimaru: NO WAY!), grins at him.

Zaku sniggers and loops an arm around the bandaged ninja's shoulders, a goofy smirk on his face. "Chu'-bet!" he laughs out, quickly ducking the amplified blow and running out of range so it can't cause any damage.

"Thank-you, Kakashi-san; I am confident enough that I'll be better than some in this building…" Kabuto drawls softly, looking around from beneath the circular glasses that belie the malicious nature harboring inside of him.

"Oh…Kabu-chan!" Tsunade calls in a cheery voice. A bright grin stays on her face even as anger shines in her eyes. "Get up here before I am forced to drag you up here!" Kabuto, displeased with her threat, simply brings a kunai to his wrist with a daring glint in his eyes. The malicious behavior seen just a second ago disappears and a worried smile claims her lips. "…please?" She hates the sight of blood.

Kabuto puts his kunai away and gently walks up the steps to the stage, arrogantly taking his time with each step. He gently takes the mike from her hands and walks toward the karaoke machine. Immediately, a dark and rough tune emits from the machine. Kabuto gently raises the microphone to his lips.

"_What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams?  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?"_ he says softly, more talking than singing. His gentle voice matches the soft music extremely well, but the rough music that had been playing makes people curious if he can pull it off.

Orochimaru blinks, surprised by his right-hand man's gentle voice. 'I have never realized just how soft his voice is…then again, he's always insulting you or lying…' the snake-man thinks, the sudden memory of when he was bandaged up and Kabuto was healing him. 'He can be a down-right bastard…'

"_Do I sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?" _Mentally, Kabuto smirks. 'Orochimaru seems…upset. Wonder what I did now?'

Everyone waits in anticipation as the music gets rough, wanting to see if Kabuto will match the music. Unfortunately, it softens again and their shoulders sag in a sudden impatient manner.

"_Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
I put on my daily facade but then  
I just end up getting hurt again"_

Ever so slowly, Kabuto's voice rises in pitch and they know this is the moment they'll know.

"_By myself myself  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself"_ Kabuto sings, his voice easily matching the music, though it's softer than the regular singer's by far.

"_Myself_

_I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself"_

Sakura watches the 19-yar-old carefully; how easily he can stand up in front of the whole crowd with such a calm and relaxed form. Her eyes gently meet his and she can see slight amusement in the black orbs. 'He…seems a lot like the Kabuto we first met…' she thinks, watching the carefree, joyous look on his face. It takes a lot to catch, but after training with Tsunade to catch these things it comes quite naturally to her.

"_I can't hold on  
to what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
it's all too much to take in"_

"_I can't hold on  
to anything watching everything spin  
with thoughts of failure sinking in"_

Kabuto sighs softly, a slightly depressed air coming around him as he carefully videotapes the performance and reactions like he agreed to do for Kabuto. Another sigh slips past his lips. Finally looking over, Deidara looks over to the man he had been resting against for the last few songs. "Are you ok, Kakashi-san?" he whispers out, looking slightly concerned.

Yet another sigh slips through the navy mask. "Yeah….it's…" Suddenly, a mock-annoyed tone enters Kakashi's voice. "He has no problem with videotaping this whole thing because he's a good singer!" he grounds out, making the Akatsuki member sweat-drop.

"Err…yeah. You do that…" Deidara dead-pans, glancing at Kakashi with a slightly weirded-out look. (Weirded…I KNOW it's not a word in the English dictionary, but it is in MINE! XD)

"_If I turn my back I'm defenseless  
and to go blindly seems senseless  
if I hide my pride and let it all go on then _

_They'll take from me 'till everything is gone"_

_  
"If I let them go I'll be outdone  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer"_

Dozu glares at Kabuto in the same manner as Kakashi had…actually, for the same reason, too! His visible eyes is narrowed in an 'I'll-get-revenge' way.

Zaku blinks in a 'you-are-so-stupid' manner and whacks the team-leader right upside the head. He wanders over to Kin, sticking his tongue out at Dozu as he goes. "Pathetic. Just because he can sing a hell of a lot betta' then ya, doesn't mean you can glare at him. Hell, if you could than you would have to glare at every body here…maybe given a few exceptions…though I wouldn't count on it…"

"He's right, Dozu…" Kin says softly, glaring at Dozu for her ND (near-death) experience.

"_By myself myself  
I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself"_

_  
"Myself _

_I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself"_

"I can't hold on  
to what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
it's all too much to take in"

_  
"I can't hold on  
to anything watching everything spin  
with thoughts of failure sinking in"_

Kabuto sighs softly, quite amused at the chaos he is causing by simply singing. He lets his eyes drift across the crowd, a slight smile tugging at his lips. 'And Orochimaru told me this place was as exciting as a rock…'

"_How do you think I've lost so much  
I'm so afraid that I'm out of touch  
How do you expect... I will know what to do  
When all I know Is what you tell me to"_

"Don't you know  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
I'm stuck on the outside"

"Don't you know  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
I'm stuck on the outside"

Deidara, after taking enough steps away from the deranged copy-ninja, found himself standing next to the elder Uchiha brother once again. "Yo, Itachi-san…" he greets, for once not in a seductive but a comradely manner.

"Hn…" Secretly, Itachi is glad that he has company after being forced to stand alone as everyone watches him.

"_I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in"_

_  
"I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in"_

"_I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in"_

_  
"I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in"_

Kabuto gives a sigh of relief as he finishes the song. He gently sets the mike into the Hokage's hand and jumps gently off of the stage and wanders over to Kakashi. The copy-ninja gently hands Kabuto the camera back and watches Kabuto walk over to the man that, in the last song song (Jiraiya's), he had beat up. "Orochimaru-sama…."Kabuto didn't expect the snake to glomp him, but he also didn't expect to get attacked like he did. Luckily, he dodged at Orochimaru lay at his feet. "May I ask why you suddenly decided to attack me, Sir?"

"You kept insulting me back awhile ago!" Orochimaru whines, making everyone who knows the meaning behind his words sweat-drop. You see, after reliving the memory again it had also made him angry.

"OROCHIMARU, SHADDUP!" Tsunade shouts into the mike at her ex-teammate, making everyone flinch and snigger at the snake-man.

"Y-yes…" Orochimaru squeaks, surprised at her sudden outburst.

"Ok…next person up is…" Tsunade drawls, glancing down at the scribbled down list in her hands. "Is…'Kashi-san!"

--

_**Ok…I'm making the entire list of all the songs in here. **_

_**Anko: My Immortal – Evanescence**_

_**Asuma: Smoking in the Boys' Room – Motley Crew**_

_**Chouji: Eat It – Weird Al**_

_**Deidara: Is This the End – Creed**_

_**Dozu: Who's Got My Back? – Creed**_

_**Gaara: Getting Away With Murder – Papa Roach**_

_**Gai: Macho Man – Village People**_

_**Gekkou: The Good Left Undone – Rise Against**_

_**Genma: Young Grow Old – Creed**_

_**Haku – Life of My Own – 3 Doors Down**_

_**Hinata – Take Me Away – Avril Lavigne**_

_**Ino – Taking Me Over – Evanescence**_

_**Iruka – Losing My Religion – REM**_

_**Itachi – My December – Linkin Park**_

_**Izumo – Hero – Nickleback**_

_**Jiraiya – Who's Your Daddy? – Toby Keith**_

_**Kabuto – By Myself – Linkin Park**_

_**There's the whole list so far! Wo0t!**_


	19. Kakashi

Ninja Karaoke

**Ninja Karaoke**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **_

_**Ok, I know that I should be hit for procrastinating so long! I am so sorry! I meant to start this back up in July and look at it now; it's mid-October! I'm so sorry. I'll try to post more often, I swear!**_

--

"Ok…next person up is…" Tsunade drawls, glancing down at the scribbled down list in her hands. "Is…'Kashi-san!"

Everyone looks over at the Copy-ninja in surprise. Despite everything, they never really expected Kakashi to actually sing. Which is stupid, really, since everyone has to. But it just didn't seem to sink in. And now that he has to, they don't know what to expect. Honestly, he was the most aloof ninja out there!

But he doesn't even acknowledge the startled crowd; he just smiles from beneath his mask, crinkling his eye shut cheerfully. "Alright," he agrees, shrugging nonchalantly. With his hands dug deep in his pockets, Kakashi casually walks towards the stage. He nimbly jumps onto it and takes the mike from Tsunade before taking his sweet time walking to the karaoke machine. He's most likely thinking of his song.

Searching through the songs for a minute, he smiles. As his hand hovers over the play button, he brought the mike to his lips.

"_Pain," _he sang softly as soon as the music started, his voice smooth and controlled.

"_Without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all"_

His voice is soft and careful, though you can hear hints of the true talent hidden beneath each word. Kakashi is an amazing singer!

"Wow…" Sakura murmured to Naruto, amazement in her green eyes.

Naruto nods, though a frown plays on his lips. He muttered something inaudibly, gaining Sakura's attention when she asked him to repeat himself. "It's no fair, Sakura-chan! Why is Kakashi-sensei good at EVERYTHING?" he breathed out, exasperated.

Iruka smiled slightly at that. Shaking his head, Iruka crossed his arms over his chest. "Not everything, Naruto-kun…" he corrected, laughing slightly. He gently ruffled the boy's hair with a gloved hand. "He's not good at opening up. This is probably a little difficult for him."

Sakura blinks before agreeing. Naruto reluctantly follows suit.

The music picks up speed, turning rough. The drums and guitar are loud, but sounding perfect.

"_You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand"_

Again, the music calms down to a softness that the jounin easily matches. When he finishes the last word, the music picked up speed again. The audience wonders if it will actually stay this way or, like Kabuto's song, just fade away again.

It doesn't.

"_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all"_

As Kakashi raises his voice to the tone of the music, the audience grows impressed. Kakashi was a great singer, and was able to match the very style of the music.

Jiraiya laughs and shakes his head, leaning against the wall of his corner. "Show off," he admonishes, though he doesn't really mean it. He's proud of his student's student. Woo, that's a mouthful to say!

Once more, the music softens.

"_Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand."_

"It's a nice song," Tsunade comments to Shizune, sneaking her hand towards the sake on the table. Before Shizune could stop her, the Hokage pops the cork and takes a huge gulp.

"He is-" Shizune gapes at Tsunade's blatant disregard for Shizune's lectures. "Tsuande-sama!" she started before letting out an exasperated sigh and dropping her head. She shouldn't even bother; Tsunade won't change.

"_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain"_

Kakashi watched with amusement at the Shizune's surrender. Without missing a beat, he continues. Actually, he probably didn't even have a beat to miss with the next part so quick.

"_I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later"_

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke could tell that he was singing about them in that. It's true, Kakashi knows they're all hurt in some way or another. He always is trying to save them from their past demons; that he's always there to lend a hand. And they have never thanked him. Someday, they know they should.

"_Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all"_

This part almost sounded sad in it's softness, though the roughness soon takes over once more.

"_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain"_

With the last words fading from the room, Kakashi hands Tsunade the mike before hopping down from the stage and returning to his spot. The room is quiet for a second, all in awe at Kakashi's voice. Not for long, however, before it erupts in applause. Even Dozu claps, despite his envy.

Kakashi laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. He doesn't say anything, though.

"That was incredible, Sensei!" Sakura says, running up to him cheerfully. Naruto drops his gruff attitude, going over to congratulate his former teacher. Kakashi just smiles.

"Well done, 'Kashi-san!" Tsunade hiccups, waving her arm to the jounin in a drunken attempt to gain his attention. She grabs the list from Shizune, glancing curiously at the next entry on the list. "Next up…" she says, tapping her hands against the stand in a drunken, out of tune drum role. "…Kankuro!"

Before anyone can react, Kankuro's eyes widen.

"WHAT?"

--

_**Well, again, sorry for the overly long wait for this chapter. I'll try to post K'ro's part soon! I might be quicker if I get reviews! (smiles)**_

_**By the way, Kakashi's song was Three Days Grace's 'Pain', though I bet everyone knew that. Such a great song! **_


End file.
